


Day 10 - Archangel

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gunplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Shepard is alone in her cabin when the renowned Archangel pays a visit, with a very special intention in mind.





	Day 10 - Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 is here! I'm starting to get behind on all the prompts, so this one is pretty rushed, for which I apologize :( I also just want to notify y'all that I won't update tomorrow (11th of October 2017), since I'm mashing two days together and therefore updating with two days' worth of Shakarian on the 12th of October 2017.  
> !!Also, the events of this fic is entirely consensual for both parties!!

Day 10: Edgeplay | **Gun Play** | Fucking Machine

* * *

 "Garrus?”

“Don’t call me that right now.” His voice was pure sex as he stood there, in the middle of her living quarters and caught in the shimmering lights from the many stars outside her window. He had entered her cabin like he owned the place, without asking permission and without giving her a notification that he was on his way. Not even Edi had been able to tell her before it was too late.

Shepard rarely locked her quarters, trusting her crew not to barge in unless necessary.

And she couldn’t call him Garrus ‘right now’? What was he up to?

“Where did you get that gun?”

“Oh, this? I found it in the weapons storage. Why? Does it disturb you?” His voice was low and controlled, subvocals a thrumming bass, and he stepped further into her cabin, nearing the bed where Shepard had been splayed out like a starfish. Upon hearing him enter, she had sat up on the bed, legs swung over the edge by the foot of it, and watched him. A frown was on her face as she watched him swagger up close to her bed. He seemed… oddly confident.

Something was definitely off.

“No… No, it doesn’t disturb me.”

“Hm. Too bad,” he purred and closed the space between them, blue eyes never leaving the gun in his hand, “I had thought for sure it would do something for you.”

And then he did the most outrageous thing – he pointed it at her. There was no trembling of his hand, no trembling in his voice, but there was _definitely_ something off about him. Did she smell alcohol on his breath? Brandy?

“Garrus Vakarian, what the fuck are you doing?” she asked, and she couldn’t help an angry undertone. What the hell was the meaning of this? Waltzing in here and then point a gun at her, like she was a hostage he had to deal with?

“I said not to call me that. And don’t worry, my love, I know you want this. I saw it on your list.”

On her… oh.

“ _Oh_.”

Then she blushed profusely and sputtered out something incomprehensible. But whatever it was, it got Garrus to smile. A languid, wide smile that was followed by his mandibles flaring out, exposing all of his perfectly pointy teeth. His eyes glistened.

“Yeah. ‘Oh’, indeed,” he purred and put his knee on the bed, between her spread legs. One hand – the one not holding the weapon – was used to push her on her back on the bed, and in a flash, he was straddling her hips, and the gun was pointed at her temple. She gasped and tried to squirm away, but his free hand came down to press on her shoulder, effectively pinning her against the bed.

“I took the liberty to raid your weapons storage, I hope that’s okay. I wanted to be well armed when meeting the great Commander Shepard, whose first name is largely unknown, or at least largely unused.”

A shiver went through her, and she couldn’t hold back a soft sound. So this was how he wanted to play? Well, she could play along.

“Wh-who are you?” she asked, feigning a worried, angsty tone and trying to wiggle back against the headboard of the bed. He didn’t allow her, instead pinned her down by her shoulder.

“Name’s Archangel,” he drawled, sounding almost bored. But gods, the things this situation did to her.

“Edi,” he said, “lock the door on Commander Shepard’s authorization. Don’t allow anyone in, or out.”

“Yes sir.”

In the silence that followed, they both heard the faint ‘click’ of the lock locking.

“So,” Garr--- Archangel began and slid a hand to her breast, groping it through her shirt while his other hand still pointed the gun to her temple, “is this really all that the great Commander has got? I thought you had balls, Commander Shepard.”

“That’s what I was about to say to you,” she snarled and smacked his hand away a little harder than was necessary. “Can you only face me off guard? Too scared you might have met your match in me, a woman?”

He laughed, a loud and booming, carefree laughter that had her heart skipping a beat. But even as he laughed, his hands didn’t waver in the slightest. His thumb caressed the gun, and the affection he put into it was almost vulgar.

“A real commander is never off guard, Shepard. You of all people should know that.”

“Cut the crap, what do you really want?” she snapped and pushed his gun-wielding hand to the side, but was rewarded with a backhanded smack across her cheek. She groaned and looked up at him, very real annoyance flaring in her chest. He didn’t have to hurt her. But, and this she would never admit, amidst the annoyance was also very real arousal. Arousal at being smacked around, at being held hostage, at the whole situation, really.

“Oh, I just one want one, small thing,” he said and pressed the gun harder against her temple. The cold metal nuzzled her hair, making the breath hitch in her throat. She could almost guess what he wanted.

“You.”

She would have been correct if she had spoken up. But with a gun against her temple, she figured it probably wasn’t the best idea to be a smartass. Instead, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Everybody wants what they can’t have, tough guy. What makes you think you can get me?” Smartass it was, after all.

“Because, my little pet, I already have you right where I want you. I have you at gunpoint, and you know Archangel never fires loose rounds. And do you know what I want to do with you?”

She shook her head, breathing growing quicker, arousal pooling between her legs, blood thundering in her ears.

He leaned in close to her, hot, liquored breath ghosting over her face and blue eyes catching her hazelnut brown ones in a heated glance. She could see him, Garrus, behind the façade, and it added a surge of heat to her already strongly growing lust. God, he must have practiced this for forever, collecting nerves and courage to go through with this.

“I want to fuck you,” he purred against her ear, sharp teeth nipping at the shell, and continued, “I want to see you helpless and completely at my mercy, want to see and hear those pretty lips of yours sing my name as if that could grant you permission into Heaven.”

“You’ll be my ticket into Heaven?” she asked, voice thick with disbelief and amusement.

“Or Hell. Depends who you ask.” He stressed his point, that he could kill her in an instant, by pressing the cold barrel harder against her temple, removed the safety. Shepard swallowed heavily and looked at the gun, then up at him, and there was that infernal smile, or smirk, really, that made her breath itch in her throat and got her heart to accelerate.

“So now I suggest you strip for me, unless you want a bullet in that pretty head of yours. Which I can’t recommend; I hear it’s bad for business.”

Quivering with feigned anger and disdain, and very real arousal, Shepard spat, “You’re on top of me; kinda hard to take off my clothes in this position.”

He laughed and moved aside, letting her get up and strip naked before him. She did so in haste, tugging off her shirt and unclasping her bra – lovely black and gold lace – before removing her pants and panties, matching the bra.

“You always match your underwear, Commander? It’s cute.”

“None of your damn business,” she snarled back and stood before him, not sure what to do now. As if reading her mind and confusion, Archangel beckoned her closer with a talon making a ‘come hither’-motion. She did as asked of her, as she did so often, and slinked back to the bed, leaning both knees against the mattress. Archangel was quick to grab her by the shoulder and push her down on her stomach, both wrists pinned against the small of her back and making her growl.

It was nothing compared to his own growl, however, and it faded again when Archangel leaned over her much smaller body, pressing his shifting plates against her bare ass and eliciting a soft gasp from her pretty little mouth.

“Can you feel that?” he growled and pressed her wrists tighter against her body, rubbing himself against her, and oh god, his plates were so rough, they would no doubt chafe, but she was into it. _Really_ into it. Especially the little touch with pinning her wrists, nice one. She would have to compliment him later. For now, though, she tried wriggling her hands free, but it was to no avail – he was much stronger than her, and it sent jolts of pleasure through her, making her tremble slightly.

“Y-yes,” she whispered, breathing heavily and eyeing the gun he had put down while watching her undress. It now lay beside him, and almost as if seeing her glance, he picked it up and pressed it back against her temple. The barrel was cold and hard, and she had to grit her teeth not to make a sound.

“You don’t even have to do anything but lay there and let me fuck you,” he purred into her ear as he kept grinding against her, and she could feel his plates shift further, allowing for slick heat to drip onto her ass, and she moaned softly, “that’s right, Shepard, just relax and enjoy it; it’ll be over before you know it.”

“What, you’re quick on the trigger?” she quipped before keeping herself in check, and for her cheekiness, she earned another backhanded smack across her face. The power of it made her groan and her vision blur for a second. She turned her head to look up at him, and he looked immensely powerful and impressive from her position. It wasn’t a position she often found herself in, but after this, they would have to discuss some things, for sure.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she snarled, making sure he could hear the scorn in her voice.

He huffed at her.

“What, no more witty comebacks? Ran all out, did you?”

“Shut up,” he snarled, and Shepard could hear that she was pressing his buttons. Throwing caution to the wind, she continued.

“I didn’t expect Archangel to run out of banter so quickly. I thought you were better than this.”

“I told you to shut it, Shepard,” and there was a sliver of Garrus in his voice as he spoke again, but she wasn’t about to obey _his_ orders right now.

“No, really, Archangel, what is it? Quick on the trigger, but no words to follow up with, is that it? That why you don’t have a pretty girlfriend yet? Or boyfriend, for that matter? That’s why you’re doomed to sneak around on docked ships, hoping to find someone you can assault?”

She didn’t get to say anymore, because then his gloved hand was in her red hair, tugging her head back, and the barrel of the gun was forced against her lips, and the power of the move parted them, forcing her to take it in her mouth. It tasted like metal and oil – a truly disgusting taste, and she grimaced.

“This,” Archangel snarled, shoving the gun further into her mouth, “is an M-11 Suppressor. I bet you’re familiar with it. Nobody would hear me pull the trigger, nobody would be able to access your cabin. You would never be found again. You would suffer a useless, meaningless death. Is that what you want?”

Part of her screamed ‘oh god _yes_ ’ while another screamed ‘oh fuck _no_ ’ and also side-eyed the first part with disgust.

She ended up shaking her head, following the logical part of her brain. No, she didn’t want to die meaninglessly.

But oh god, her loins were on _fire_ , and there was that heat in her lower stomach, and her heart was racing so fast it made her a little bit sick. Her palms felt sweaty and sticky, and she knew that, when Archangel finally reached down to touch her cunt, he would find her soaked.

“A wise choice, Commander,” he growled and slowly pulled the gun out of her mouth. She grimaced again, wanting to spit out the taste of metal and oil but having nowhere to do so, so she instead swallowed it down with a disgusted sound.

“Now, how about you just let me do my job, and we can both get on with our day?” As he spoke, she felt his cock extend out of his sheath and poke at the cleft of her ass, and she couldn’t hold back a sigh. She nodded, putting on a façade of defeat and fear.

“Good girl,” he said and put the gun beside him to instead stroke between her cheeks and finding her hole, brushing over it with a firm thumb.

“I said I would let you do your job, but---”

“And you better stick with that plan, Commander.”

“I will not allow you to play with that place.”

Mocking her, and knowing she couldn’t do anything with her hands pinned at her lower back, he pressed firmer against her hole, the tip of his thumb dipping inside slightly and making her gasp and wince, trying to push him off. It didn’t work.

“You sick fuck,” she snarled and pushed her face into the pillows to muffle a sound of frustration. She wanted him to get on with it, just fuck her already, no more screwing around! _Especially_ not with her ass!

He chuckled darkly and said, “Takes one to know one,” before plunging his thumb deeper inside her. She gasped again, this time louder, and wriggled on the bed. Archangel used his weight and position to stop her, pinning her wrists so hard against the small of her back she feared she might break.

“Garrus,” and her voice left no room for misinterpretation; she was pissed, “if you don’t remove your thumb from my ass this instant, you won’t _have_ a thumb when we’re done.”

Archangel did the wise thing and pulled out his thumb, making her sag against the bed.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. He growled lowly, and she recognized it as an agreeing growl, his subvocals going down in pitch.

For a second, nothing more than a second, the illusion was broken; the turian reached out to touch her hair, stroked it gently, and then yanked her head back to expose her throat. She gasped and squirmed, but instantly stopped when the gun was once more put against her head, his hand releasing her wrists. She didn’t move them.

“Now,” he said, voice still pitched low, “I’m going to fuck your pretty little cunt until you’re sobbing. How does that sound?”

“Pretty fucking disgusting,” she snarled, but oh, how her cunt agreed with him; it was throbbing almost painfully from being neglected, and her breathing had grown quicker, heavier.

“Oh yeah? Are you saying that if I reached down to touch you, I wouldn’t find you totally soaked?”

She bit her lower lip; he was right, and he knew it. He let out a low, rumbling chuckle and let go of her hair to reach down to touch her folds, and when the talons made contact, she gasped and jerked slightly. His chuckle intensified, turning into a chortle, and he pried her glistening lips apart to thumb at the small, throbbing bud above her vaginal opening.

When he did so, she moaned. Loud and throaty, it echoed in the otherwise silent cabin and reached her own ears, making a faint pink dust her cheeks. She had never liked the sound of her own voice, despite Garrus telling her time and time again that it was the prettiest he had ever heard.

“Don’t be shy, I want to hear that pretty little voice of yours scream my name,” Archangel purred and rubbed his talon over her clit before sinking it deep inside her, immediately setting a rough rhythm. It made her gasp and whine, and she could feel her cunt pulse and convulse around the cool keratin.

Before long, he added his other talon, stretching and scissoring her until she was panting and a thin sheen of sweat covered her body. Only then did he undo the clasps of his armor just enough to pull out his cock and push inside her with a full, throaty snarl, making her choke out a sound and clench involuntarily around him; an action that only made her whimper and bury her face in the pillows.

He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back as far as it would go without hurting her too much, purr-growling into her ear, “Ah-ah-ah, that won’t do, Commander,” and biting the shell of it. She moaned and tried to relax around him, needed just a few moments to adjust to his impressive size and girth.

But he didn’t give it to her. Instead, he pushed all the way in, burying himself to the hilt and making her inhale sharply, letting the air out in a breathy sigh.

Then he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside, back into her wet warmth.  

“I want to hear you scream,” he murmured, and oh gods, his voice was liquid sex, his subvocals a wonderfully thrumming bass, and Shepard was ready to just give up and give in.

Not that she had showed much resistance to begin with.

“Maybe if you did your job properly, I would,” she retaliated and elicited a loud laughter from the turian.

“Oh sweetheart, I haven’t even begun.”

And with that, he started thrusting. There was no gentleness, no tenderness, nothing of the sorts, and it made her blood burn and run in her veins at double speed. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her heart racing.

He pulled slightly back before slamming forward and deep inside her, making her gasp and groan, his hands letting go of her hair and the gun to instead spread her cheeks so he could better see his cock disappear into her slick warmth, and Shepard was mortified as well as immensely turned on.

Slowly, she started relaxing around him, and he rumbled out a “Guess you don’t find it all bad, Commander,” which had her snarling in response. He laughed at that and upped the speed and strength of his thrusts, pounding her relentlessly and thoroughly enjoying the sound of skin slapping against skin.

And Shepard would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it too.

The sounds – skin against skin, their grunts and gasps and moans and sighs – echoed throughout the room until Archangel hit a very special spot inside Shepard that got her to see stars, and she _did_ scream.

“That’s more like it,” Archangel growled, leaning down so his carapace was pressed into her arched back, and it felt like they were two parts of a puzzle, made to fit together. The thought made a blush creep over her face, and she made to bury her face in the pillows again, but one of Archangel’s hands came to rest on the back of her head, yanking it back so her throat was exposed and ripping a guttural moan from her.

“Don’t hide from me, Commander,” he purred against her ear and thrust relentlessly into her before pulling all the way out, only to slam inside with a single stroke. She screamed out his name – “Archangel, oh _fuck_!” – but Archangel wasn’t entirely satisfied.

“Speak it like a mantra,” he ordered, voice low and gruff, his mandibles flaring out and one of them rubbing against her cheek. She was helpless to do anything but obey.

“Archangel, Archangel, Archangel,” she panted and moaned, writhing and clenching around him when he once more hit that sweet spot inside her.

“Do that again.”

And she did it again, clenched as hard as she could to make him growl lowly and ram into her like she was nothing but a way to get release.

And again, and again, until he buried himself balls-deep within her one final time before coming with a deafening roar right by her ear. He stilled, his body going stiff and rigid, and she felt his release deep inside her, flooding her cunt and making her gasp loudly.

It was at the feeling of his cum entering her that she came as well; the orgasm rippled through her and had her arching her back even more, pressing back against Archangel almost desperately.

“Don’t, _ah_ , don’t worry, Commander, I can’t knock you up, as much as I’d like it,” he growled, and she could _hear_ the complacent smirk on his face. He thrust through his and her orgasm with a few low grunts before pulling out of her. She made a soft sound at the sudden loss, and he laughed.

“Miss me already? Well, why don’t we make this a nightly encounter, then?”

He crawled on top of her as he spoke, slowly, languidly, and nuzzled his maw against her cheek, mandibles flaring a bit. There was a softness to the touch that broke the powerful illusion, and Shepard knew it was over before Garrus said anything. He didn’t have to.

He moved down her body and laid by her back, pulling her as close as possible with an arm protectively around her waist. She was limp in his arms, simply let him move her around like a ragdoll. A ragdoll that could make pleased humming sounds, but a ragdoll nonetheless.

Garrus kissed at her shoulder and nibbled at the junction between her shoulder and neck, making her giggle and gasp softly, push back into him.

“You were pretty believable,” she murmured with sleep threatening to pull her down, “for a moment I thought you had finally lost it.”

He laughed again, and the sound was sweet music to her ears.

“You would be shocked to learn how much brandy it took to pull off this act,” he said and licked the very faint bitemarks he was littering all over her shoulder and neck. She shivered and whined softly, tried to push more against his tongue.

“I don’t think so, I can smell it on your breath.”

“Oh. Well, maybe not so shocked, then,” he said with a soft laugh that made her stomach flip.

“I have,” _yawn_ , “only one complaint, and that is that you played with my ass despite knowing full well that I don’t like that stuff.”

He got quiet, even his breathing seemed to halt for a moment, and squeezed Shepard tighter against him, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he said and sounded truly remorseful, “I have no words for how much it pains me to know that I molested you like that. Can you forgive me?” Shepard couldn’t find a reason not to. It was just the alcohol that had clouded his judgement; she knew he would never do anything to hurt her when he was sober.

“As long as,” another yawn intercepted her, and she couldn’t suppress a tired giggle, “as it doesn’t happen again.”

“Of course,” he murmured and kissed her cheek before nuzzling it gently, much like a cat. Shepard smiled sleepily and reached around to stroke his mandible gently until her hand fell onto the bed, and she was fast asleep.

"I love you too much to risk anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3 This will also be made public on my tumblr, commander-mcgee.tumblr.com if you're interested in that!


End file.
